Energize me
by Deadlyromance
Summary: Just read & see. It's Merder


Like always, this is a story about meredith and derek. Derek and meredith had a one night stand, and gave eachother their pohne numbers, when derek is in a carcrash, and had braindamage, that took away his memory, meredith is the one that got called, they think she's his fiance. well the rest you have to see by yourself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked trough the halls of the hospital. She just got a call from some kind of doctor, talking about derek shepherd.

She sighed and put her handon her belly, she was almost 6 months, also 6 months ago, she had a one night stand with this derek guy, and now she had to come to the hospital cause he got in a carcrash.

she sighed and walked in the elevator, there were a few people standing in the back of the elevator. When she got on her floor, she walked straight to the nurse station.

"Do you know were derek sheherd is lying?" she asked in a nice voice.

"Derek shepherd you said? Lets take a look" the older nurse responded.

Meredith just nodded. "Yeah, we have him, he is in room 672" she answerd.

"Thanks", she walked to the room, and gentle opend it, infront off her was lying Derek shepherd, the one she met six months ago.

She sat next to him, and took his hand, even know she didnt know enything about him, execpt his name was derek shepherd, and that she was carring his kid, she just did it, it felt comfterbale.

She laid her haid on the bed, and fall into a sleep.

The next morning she woke up from some noises, and people whispiring, she slowly opend her eyes and streched.

When she looked up, she saw an older couple, and three girl around the late 30, begin 40 standing there. They all started at her, like she was a ghost,

Meredith got up, and turned red. "Ah, you must be the fiance derek is talking about like the past 7 months" the older women said,

"Wh…what?" meredith stutterd.

"Gosh, is that so hard to get, your the women he's been screwing for the past months, and now he wants to marry you" one of the girls said.

"Uhm, yeah" meredith answerd, she was shocked by herself, she just said to complete strangers that she was engaged to his family.

The older man looked at her "Your pregnant" he said.

"Well, it looks like that, doesnt it" meredith said nodding.

All the people said down, so meredith did to, she looked at derek and took his hand in hers, storking it lightly.

"For how long are you" the older women said. "Cause derek never told he was going to have a baby " she said, all of that, with out one breath.

"Uhm, i'm six months" meredith answerd. "and derek didn't told you, cause he wanted to say it when i met you guys" meredith was tottaly ashemd of herself, she did dream of a family with derek, even know she was with him once, when she kicked him out of her house, she just felt like she was a teenage girl, with butterflies in her stomach.

One of the other girls wnted to say something, but the doctor came in "Ladies, Gentleman" the doctor said.

"I'm doctor parker, i'm assigned to dereks case" he said all cheerfull. To cheerfull. "Derek is in a light coma right know, if you talk to him for a few days, he will be out in no second _I dont know if it is possible, but this is ficland, so technical everthing is possible _mabye if you held his hand to your stomach, it could help to" he said, looking at meredith.

"Hi, i'm nancy shepherd, i'm derek sister" one of the girsl said, so that one was nancy, meredith thouht by herself, she needed to remind that. "He has braindamage, and he doenst remember anything, do you think that's it temporary or forever?" she asked with a few ters in her eyes.

"M'am, we don't know that right know, we could take him for a scan, but it will change every second, so we have to do it when he's out of coma, and it's for the best if he has rest, so only two visitors at the time " he said, he was pagged and excused himself.

They decided that meredith was the one that could stay with derek, the rest left, nancy wasn't happy about it, nancy was the only one she knew the name of, every one else was so bussy with derek that they forgot to introduce theirselfs.

It was only passed noon when meredith felt tired, she looked at derek and stood up, she slipped off her shoes, and carefull lied in bed with him, it was a small bed, ofcourse, but if she didn't had such a big belly, she would fit in easy.

she looked behind her and saw derek's peacefull face, she placed on of his hands on her belly, and started to think _what if he had a real fiance out there? _Or _what if he found out that she lied _she had so many queastions, but still needed her sleep, she would think about it tommorow.

Tommorow is a diffrent day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Yay, my first chapter of my new fic. I'm not good at writing fics and stuff like that, so i can end the fic if i'm out of ideas. Ohyeah, this fic is inspired by the movie "While you were sleeping" xx **ann


End file.
